goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Carl
Detective Carl is a 1990 traditional animated American cop comedy film starring Eric as Carl Jenkins, and is directed by Julia Sentries. The film follows Carl, a low-ranked cop, as he takes on a mission no cop could accomplish; arrest the evil mastermind XPAD. The plot is a play on Beverly Hills Cop. The film released on May 12, 1990 by Orion Classics and Universal Pictures to positive reviews, considering it as one of the best films of 1990 and has since gathered a cult following. Its success spawned an TV series which aired on FOX Kids, and a two sequels with Eric reprising his role as Carl. It should also be noted that it's one of the last films to use the 1963-1990 Universal Pictures logo. Plot In 1984, Carl gets his home ambushed by thugs while watching Scarface and is able to defeat them with the VHS cover as his weapon. However, he gets beaten by a supernatural thug, and passes out. 2 hours later, he panics and runs to the police station, and gets hired for revenge. 5 years later, Carl is having a bad life in the police station (getting picked on, cops calling him “Scarface Weasel”, and his boss sometimes flipping the bird on him when he doesn’t do his job), and wishes to just hurt them instead, but is unable to do such a thing otherwise he would be arrested. He would rather stay in his office than do his job, and the soldiers mostly call him “sloppy”. His boss, Chief Vinny, sets up a meeting on a plan to arrest the mastermind XPAD once and for all. However, none of the cops can do it, due to one time a high-profile cop trying to arrest him, but was killed in the process. Detective Carl volunteers, causing criticism. Due to this, he escapes the station angrily, and sets out to arrest XPAD. That night, he decides to come over his friend's house to watch Back to the Future Part II. He then asks if his friend's house was ambushed before while watching a movie, and he replies that he hasn't encountered something like that before. During the 1985A scene, 3 thugs ambush the house and Carl points out his gun and shoots them, except for one, whom is supernatural. He begins wandering if it was "deja vu" or if it was him on drugs. He then takes pictures of the thugs and the VHS cover, and the house itself, but refuses to return to the police station. He goes to his father's home, and gets grounded. However, he was able to break the rules, and sets out on XPAD. His police chief then calls, asking that the station is in jeopardy when a greedy entrepreneur is to take away the station, and when refused by, will torture 40% of all the officers in the station. Cast * Carl Jenkins as Detective Carl/Himself * Brad Mint as Josh Heiniken * Julia Sentries as Taylor Hotstuff * Frank Welker as XPAD (voice) * Eric as most people * Paul as most people * PC Guy as Himself (cameo) Production Notes The rights to this are now held by Metro Goldwyn Mayer internationally since United Artists distributed the film international theatrically Distributors Theatrical distributors: Universal Pictures (United States and Canada), United Artists (International) Sequel A sequel was announced in 1992 but was shelved until 2010 as new writers joined in on the project. The sequel will be produced by Media Rights Capital and Legendary Entertainment. Universal Pictures will distribute in North America while Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures will distribute internationally. Category:R rated movies Category:Metro Goldwyn Mayer films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:1990 films Category:1990 movies Category:Orion Pictures films